Reunion
by Merucha
Summary: Zoro gets captured by marines, and learns something he may be better off not knowing. NOT YAOI, just to get that clear. One-shot. Mostly about Zoro and Smoker, with the appearance of Tashigi. Rated T only for cussing.


**Please note that I'm working on this in between my next chapter of One way ticket to Hell. I'm a little uninspired for that one right now, but I will finish it, even if it kills me.**

**Zoro's mom's name was invented on a whim, so I don't care if it fits or not. Is Smoker a colonel, or a captain, or commander…what? I just remember Tashigi calling him Smoker-taizan (or something that sounds like that.) **

**Also, I think Smoker has a more protective and non-gruffy side. He did let Luffy go in Arabasta. **

**Plus, I just love him. He's like a big, grumpy, chain-smoking bear.**

**~*Reunion*~**

Although the Straw hat crew did indeed have an outstandingly clever little doctor, a book-smart and people-smart archeologist, and a cunningly clever and deceiving navigator, sometimes things didn't go as planned.

This was one of those times.

While stocking up on an island they had thankfully managed to make their way to, after a week of unpredictable and wild weather, the Straw hats decided to split up. Each of them had to do their own shopping, and since the island needed remarkably little time for the Log Pose to set, they decided it was for the bets if they all got their shopping done as fast as possible. Everyone was ready to set out, except for the matter of….

"Oi, someone needs to take care of the ship!" Usopp yelled just before everyone would scamper away. He was definitely not letting his precious Merry lull about on the shore, unprotected.

Luffy took the opportunity when everyone halted to run off at break-neck speed. No way he would be stuck on that ship while everyone was having fun! He did love Merry, but even he needed some time on land. His crew's shouts of 'Come back here, you rascal!' and 'Damn it, Luffy, not again!' were lost in the wind and his laughter.

Once their dependable captain was gone out of sight, the remaining crew looked at each other, no one wanting to stay behind. Since no one was going to volunteer, and Luffy wasn't here to give orders, Nami took authority. "I'm not staying here a minute longer. Zoro, you're on watch duty!" For no particular reason, Nami chose the swordsman as a guard. He probably wasn't the best choice, he always fell asleep and seemed to attract trouble rather than avoid them. But Sanji needed to buy food, Chopper needed medical supplies, Usopp had already snuck away while they weren't looking and Nami personally just couldn't stand being on that ship any longer. Robin could take watch, seeing as how she didn't really need any stocks except for her books, but due to Robin's uncertain profession and lesser need for shopping she almost always got suck with watch. Of course even Robin would appreciate some time off. Not to mention Nami just liked picking on the green-haired man.

"What? Why me? I have to buy polish for steel and booze!" Zoro threw back. Just typical of that witch to pick him. "Yes, you, Zoro. Sanji-kun can buy some ale, I'm sure, and Robin probably won't mind picking up some sword stuff for you if you give her your share of money. Would you, Robin?" Nami asked her friend before Zoro could throw any objections. "Not at all, navigator-san. I just need swordsman-san to write down what kind to buy." Robin answered. Nami nodded, giving Zoro a '_see?_' look. Robin, however, wasn't done. "It might also be for the best if swordsman-san stays here. We wouldn't want him to get lost in town, would we?" Nami stifled a giggle Sanji didn't and chortled out loud. Zoro scowled at Robin's comment and mumbled something about not getting lost and stupid creepy witches, all the while blushing. Robin found it adorable.

Knowing the greedy witch of a navigator, Zoro wouldn't get away from this even if he argued, and that would just leave him with increased debt. So he reluctantly wrote down the brand of polish Robin promised to buy, and kindly reminded Sanji not to forget the goddamned booze. Everyone departed for their shopping trip, leaving a disgruntled swordsman.

Zoro scowled again in annoyance. Why him? Why not that stupid curly-brow, or Usopp? Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. Maybe he could finally get a decent nap after all that freaky weather they'd been having. But man, was it hot today. He took off his shirt, planning on exercising a bit after is nap, maybe do 200 push ups or so. He settled himself down by the mast, sitting in case he'd have to jump and fight some intruders, propped his arms behind his head and closed him eyes. After all the strain the Grand Line had put on them for the past week, the warm sun and refreshing breeze on his cheeks were extremely comfortable and worked better than any lullaby. After not five minutes, small snores were heard from the deck of Going Merry.

Although Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were very lucky in some aspects, they also had rotten luck in others. And today, the blind goddess of Luck decided to hurl some forks in their road, by sending a marine ship heading straight for the island they were currently nesting in.

Colonel Smoker and his assistant, Tashigi, were walking along the shore of the nameless island they had mercifully reached. The weather had been nothing but horrible the past week, and both of them were exhausted both mentally and physically. Smoker had to stay inside for a big part of the trip, due to the waves rising to unimaginable heights and him being a Devil fruit user, vulnerable to said waves, and Tashigi had nearly fallen into the deep sixteen times, because of her two left feet. Both of them were in a very, very rotten mood.

Smoker walked, or more like strutted impatiently, with Tashigi half-running behind, trying not to trip or say anything to make Smoker explode. She respected her boss, she really did; he just had one heck of a temper and would take his frustration out on anyone within range when the mood was right.

Suddenly, Tashigi noticed something big, yellow and white and grinning trough the trees.

"U-uh, Colonel Smoker, sir?" Said colonel didn't hear her, as he was deep in thought over personal matters. "Smoker? Sir? Err, colonel, I think you- YEEEP!" While trying to grab her boss's attention, Tashigi managed to trip on the smooth, level sand. Only she could do so.

Smoker turned swiftly around at the sudden noise, fists smoking, but relaxed when he saw it was just his assistant, spread face-down in the sand, as usual. She picked herself up with some embarrassment, searching for her glasses which had fallen off during her encounter with the sand.

Smoker sighed, '_jesus, woman, how come you haven't gotten yourself killed yet?'_ and retrieved her glasses, dusting them off before handing them over to the scrambling woman at his feet. Tashigi was blushing furiously, and if Smoker had been someone other than Smoker, he'd have found it cute. But Smoker was Smoker, so he just waited until her glasses were back where they belonged before telling her to stand up. "Colonel Smoker, I think maybe you should see this, sir." Tashigi pointed out when Smoker had started walking again. Smoker hm'd in her direction, but looked where she was pointing and saw a sight he had come to both love (because it meant they were _here_) and hate (because it meant _they _were here). The Jolly Roger with the familiar straw hat. Needless to say, Smoker sprinted off to the direction of mentioned flag with Tashigi running, falling, catching herself and resuming running after him.

The marines jumped aboard the pirate ship, expecting a hoard of Straw hats from every direction, but found no one on the deck. It was as peaceful as they had ever seen it, with seagulls carelessly sitting on the sails, railing and the potted plant. ….Wait a minute. "Smoker!" Tashigi forgot to call him colonel and use honorifics in the shock of finding out that the potted plant was actually a human being, sleeping against the mast. Sneaking closer, she saw that it was actually her rival, enemy and arch nemesis; Roronoa Zoro.

'_His hair really does look like a plant…' _she thought with some amusement. The seagull on the man's head didn't seem to notice the gentle rise and fall of his nesting place's body, nor did the man seem to notice the seagull on his head. Smoker gave Tashigi a quiet signal before walking closer, turning his legs into smoke to avoid any noise. He definitely did not need another fit between his assistant and the pirate. He had never quite grasped it, but it seemed there was something more than just the tension of a marine and a pirate between them. Of course he hadn't asked Tashigi; he knew she was smart enough to not let any -hm- _personal complications _come in between her and her job.

Silently, Smoker used his Devil fruit ability on his hands as well, turning them into thick, materialized smoke. The substance crept towards the sleeping pirate, who was still snoring with a seagull on his head.

Tashigi glanced at Smoker. "Sir, with all due respect, the man is asleep. Don't tell me you intend on strangling him or something of the like?" Tashigi knew Smoker was indeed very devoted to his job, but he was also an honorable man and had a strong sense of justice. He glanced back with irritation. "What do you take me for? I'm going to capture him and interrogate him of the Straw Hat's whereabouts." Tashigi sighed slightly in relief. She did hate pirates, but this man was different. She wanted to spar against him in a match, not watch him get killed before her eyes before she had the chance to fight him.

Smoker's smoke hands sneaked around the swordsman's waist, and Smoker couldn't help but feel like a bit of a pedophile. The kid was just nineteen, after all. Now, if he could just get the rest of his hand around him before the damn brat woke up….

Which he just happened to do. "What the fu-" Zoro's shout of surprise was silenced by thick smoke covering his mouth. Ignoring the feeling that told him that the situation could be severely misunderstood, Smoker used the rest of his smoke to make a sort of a cage around the pirate, concealing him in a smoke bubble. A few moments passed, in which Zoro's faint insults could be heard from within Smoker's hands.

…

"…Smoker-san? What now?" Tashigi asked. Smoker seemed to be wondering the exact same thing; he had been so caught up in catching one of the Straw hats he forgot to think about what he was going to do, once he'd captured him. He didn't have to wait for long, soon Zoro's protests faded and Smoker, still having feeling in his hands, felt something slump against the walls of the smoke prison. After another moment of silence, Smoker dared to open the bubble of smoke a bit, to reveal a passed-out pirate kid. Tashigi seemed concerned. "Is he all right? He looks a little pale." Smoker grunted. "You would be too if you were cut off from oxygen with smoke all around you. Come on, we should get him to our ship before he wakes up and raises hell." Somehow still carrying Zoro in his smoke-hands, Smoker walked off, opening a glitch in the prison containing the pirate every now and then. Wouldn't want to choke the man before he talks. "Shouldn't we wait for the other Straw hats?" Tashigi asked. Smoker thought for a bit, then kept walking. "As much as I hate to admit it, we don't stand a chance against all of them, and we both know it." Smoker alone could possibly manage in a fight with them, even if it was only because of his Devil fruit ability. Manage, yes. But he couldn't win, not by a long shot. Then there was the matter of Tashigi. As good as she was with a sword, she didn't stand a chance against the rubber captain and his subordinates. And he'd really rather not have her get hurt, although he would never say that aloud, of course. "Then… what's the point of taking only Roronoa?" Tashigi asked again. "He'll break loose eventually, even if he'd have to cut off his fingers and toes."

"We're going to use Roronoa to lure the captain and the rest to us. We'd have better odds that way. When he's served his role as a bait, we'll see." Smoker answered.

Tashigi nodded, still slightly worried, but kept her thoughts to herself. '_Then we'll see._' That didn't sound too good… although, Smoker wouldn't kill Roronoa afterwards…

Would he?

~ -"- ~

When Zoro woke up, the first thing that entered his mind was "My. Fucking. Head." Yes, his head hurt like a bitch that had been kicked, lit on fire and then drowned in acid before being revived and kicked again. Then he remembered why his head hurt like that and opened his eyes. He was tied to a wall, hands tied above his head in chains attached to the ceiling, and legs strongly cuffed in heavy seastone iron that was also attached to the floor, even though it was common knowledge he had no Devil fruit powers. Arms raised but legs stretched out, it was a pretty uncomfortable stance. He tried moving, but found he was indeed expertly tied down. He huffed in annoyance. Well, might as well sleep.

Before he could batter an eye, however, a person came into his cell. Zoro's stomach lurched and his mouth went dry. No matter how many times he had to see her, he could never get used to see the reincarnation of his dead rival-friend. "You! Don't tell me you got so desperate about fighting me you had to kidnap me?" Zoro shouted at the marine. Tashigi scowled at him. "First of all, the name is Tashigi. Second of all, this isn't about our unfinished spar. Smoker-san captured you himself." Zoro psch-ed. "Don't 'unfinished spar' me. I won, fair and square! You just won't accept it!" Tashigi blushed, avoiding meeting his eyes. "You went easy on me, just because I'm a girl. It's unacceptable!" Zoro felt his eyebrow tick. He was so sick and tired of trying to explain this to the damn girl, and he still wasn't used to seeing her face, to boot. "How many times to I have to tell you? It's not 'cause you're a damn girl. I respect girls as fighters. I. Don't. Care." Tashigi turned to him, a furious look in her eyes. "Then why won't you fight me, Roronoa!" Zoro didn't answer right away. He wanted to shout back at her and tell her to get it trough her thick little head that it's her FACE, her FACE that drew him insane. But, he couldn't _because _of that damn face. Although it hurt his pride, he had to look away when he talked to her, or he'd start thinking about lost comrades and untimely deaths again. "I told you in Logue Town." He said while averting his gaze. "You remind me too much of a dead friend of mine." Tashigi paused, yes, she remembered him saying something about her face and how she was copying his friend. But she thought he was just rambling some excuse. Her thoughts were interrupted when Smoker stepped into the room. Zoro looked up and his gaze darkened considerably when he laid eyes on the marine.

"Oh, it's the old guy. Yo."

'_Old guy? Ouch._' Smoker thought, but didn't say anything. He motioned for Tashigi to lave the room with a nod towards the door, then leaned on the wall on the other side of the room, in front of Zoro. A long, tense silence ensued, where they just stared each other in the eye, neither one of them uttering a word. Zoro finally broke the silence. He couldn't break loose while that marine was watching, the guy had some damn useful powers, but he did feel like having fun, and maybe he could tease the marine into leaving him alone long enough to break that damn chain. "Enjoying seeing me tied to a wall?" Zoro smirked, maliciousness evident in his tone. Smoker only raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, so Zoro continued with his plan. "Don't think I don't remember you holding my waist before. I may have been asleep, but I still have the memory." Zoro's smirk grew wider when Smoker's eyes opened further. "I was capturing you, pup. Don't get any ideas."

"Well, the way I remember it, it was a pretty lewd move on your half. And then you tie me to a wall with my shirt off? Man, that has to look bad to anyone." Smoker couldn't help but tense at the kid's words. He had half the mind to just knock the kid out, right then and there. Zoro grinned triumphantly at the marine's obvious lack of comfort. "Shut your trap, brat. Where is the Straw hat and his crew?" Smoker asked, avoiding the subject of a teenager tied to a wall by a grown man. "Are you telling me to shut up or to tell you?" Zoro threw back. Smoker closed his eyes in anger. Damn, that kid was annoying. "Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." he spat out venomously. "We both know I'm not telling you." Zoro answered arrogantly.

Smoker sighed. This was going to take a while.

And a while it did take. After hours of asking Zoro questions, what his comrade's weak points were, where the ship was the most brittle, how to approach the crew without being noticed, and millions of other questions that could prove to be useful information, Smoker was literally on the verge of insanity. Three times he ad nearly kicked Zoro in the head, before remembering it wasn't very fair to attack someone while he was chained to a wall. Smoker had never been the kind of marine to use torture… much.

However, after all this time of tolerating the kid's attitude that rivaled an elephant in size, he snapped and blindly punched at the pirate, hitting him in the chest. Smoker was a little shocked at his own lack of patience as he listened to Zoro's coughing. "Took you longer than I thought to break." Zoro sputtered out. "I figured you'd have shot me already by now." Smoker didn't answer, but turned around and clutched at his head. Why was this brat so intolerably difficult? If he had parents, they must have kicked him out the second he learnt to talk. Smoker wouldn't blame them.

Zoro noticed that when Smoker lost his temper, something had dropped from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. A photograph, it seemed. Zoro used his toes to scoot the piece of lamented paper closer, and took a sharp breath when he saw who the photograph was of. Even after all these years, he remembered her face clearly. "Why the hell do you have a picture of my mom?"

At Zoro's words, Smoker spun around faster than lightning. Seeing the photo in front of his prisoner, he dashed forward and snatched it up. "Answer me, you bastard. What the hell do you have to do with my mother?" Zoro shouted. All arrogance and indifference were gone from his face at the thought of the marines knowing and even holding record of his mother. "What the hell are you talking about, pup? That's my deceased wife. You've got the wrong woman." Smoker threw back. His wife and her death were still a touchy subject to him, even after about nineteen years.

"You think I don't now my own mother? That's her, no doubt, Roronoa Elza."

Smoker paled three shades. True, his wife's first name had been Roronoa, but he'd never given it much thought.

He had signed up for the marines when he was still very young, and during one of his missions, he met a charming woman called Elza. He fell for her instantly, and married her on a whim. However, he was bound by a contract, and had to leave her for the marines, as much as it pained him. For nine years he was away from her, waiting for the time they could meet again. Things happened, covers were blown, and when Smoker was finally well enough to visit her again after spending another year in medical treatment, he found she had passed away the previous day. She was a loner at heart, so no one had much inquiries of her.

For the first time in his life, Smoker lost all faith in justice.

Some days later, he heard rumours about a motherless kid visiting every dojo on the island, but paid it no heed. And didn't the files the marines had under their hands that _this _Roronoa was raised in a dojo?

"Roronoa, do you come from an island called Hagane Isle?" Smoker asked. He had to know.

"I can't be sure, I left my home island when I was young, but I'm pretty sure that's the name. Why?" Zoro asked back. Smoker was even more pale now, and Zoro wondered whether he was having a heart attack. Smoker raked his hand trough his hair.

"Well, crap…."

"What are you-"

"Could it be possible…?"

"What-You don't think-"

Both members, marine and pirate, man and boy, Smoker and Zoro, stared at each other in dumbfounded silence. Smoker's hung open so much his cigars fell from his mouth. Zoro just stared, speechless. Tense silence ruled….Until both exclaimed at the same time,

"HOLY SHIT!"

" Impossible!" Smoker roared. "This can't be happening!"

"You got with my mom and then left her? You damn bastard!"

"I met her after I signed a marine contract! I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

Zoro shut his eyes tight. "Do NOT put that image in my head, Smoker! Seriously!" The last thing Zoro needed was the picture of Smoker, the marine colonel he despised, and his mom doin- wait, stop that train of though, no further! Think about-about swords! Yeah, think about swords!

Smoker gripped is hair in awkwardness and frustration. "Damn it… I don't believe it!" He had a SON? And his son was an infamous pirate, to boot! Which meant… he had just bad-touched, smothered, chained up and punched his own son! Without knowing it! Was that domestic abuse? Both of them looked at each other in disbelief. There was no denying it, they did look very similar. The hair was a lot alike, though Smoker's seemed to have grown a lighter tone as he grew older. They had the same scowling features, the same facial shape… it all matched, as much as it freaked them out.

Thankfully, to avoid more screaming at each other and awkward images popping in heads, Tashigi chose that moment to come in. "Colonel Smoker-san? I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, it's just that you've been in here for six hours and I heard a lot of shouting. I… thought, maybe…." she trailed off, squirming under the intense look the two men were giving her. "Sorry?" She squeaked. That seemed to snap Smoker from his trance, because he blinked and pulled himself together. "Zo-uh, Roronoa and I were just… discussing. He refuses to give up information regarding the Straw hats. Speaking of which, are they here yet?" Smoker inclined. Tashigi shook her head. "No, sir, no reports on them whatsoever. Shall I send a scout to their ship?" Smoker sighed. "Nah, knowing those guys they'll skin him alive." That resulted in a "Damn right they will!" from Zoro. Smoker turned and growled at him, but the second he laid eyes on him again he remembered that this was, in fact, his son. Deciding that he needed space, Smoker walked out, leaving a confused Tashigi.

When Smoker finally got into the safe haven of his room, he threw a tantrum. Throwing books off the table, kicking his desk, smoking at least six cigars. Tashigi came in, clearly worried, but he barked at her to leave. Seeing the kicked puppy expression she wore, he normally would have felt guilty, but he was currently to tied up in the thoughts about his newly discovered _son_. Not only was this a big shock to him (one that stirred some memories that were better left alone), but it could cost him his job if anyone found out. Having a pirate son wasn't well looked at amongst the marines, especially if it was concealed information. And he had been hunting his own son all this time, wishing him to be behind bars. It was an uncomfortable thought. Although it was definitely Smoker's imagination, his knuckles started tingling a bit when he remembered punching Zoro. Damn it, this was all too much in a day!

Giving the desk one last well-deserved kick, he collapsed on his chair and decided to sleep on this information. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't change anything and his life could go on, uninterrupted and childless.

When Smoker woke up the following day, he felt something off, some disturbance in the air, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw his mess of a room, and remembered everything about yesterday. Couldn't he have slept a little longer? Maybe he could just close his eyes and pretend he never woke up. "Ah, colonel Smoker-san. Good thing you're up, it's almost 7:30." Tashigi said as she opened the door, bringing him coffee as usual. Well, so much for pretending to be asleep. Smoker grumbled a 'thanks' and took the coffee. He'd definitely need it. "Um…. Colonel Smoker-san?" Tashigi fidgeted. _'A marine is not supposed to fidget, girl.'_ Smoker thought, but said "What is it, Tashigi?"

Tashigi seemed relieved to hear him say more than just one word, as she smiled a little. "I was just wondering if everything was all right? You appeared pretty distressed yesterday." She fixed her glasses, although there was nothing to fix. It was just a gesture of awkwardness, and Smoker recalled his little hissy fit and yelling at Tashigi. The woman was probably worried, seeing her boss loose his head like that. "Don't worry about it, Tashigi. That kid just winds me up is all." he said. Tashigi relaxed visibly at that, dropping her tensed shoulders and leaving her glasses to be. "He is arrogant, that's for sure." At least they had something to agree on.

Smoker went to Zoro's cell again, in order to interrogate him further. Not that he expected him to talk; he just needed to kill time before that Straw hat would make his move. He wondered why he hadn't heard anything of them yet. Usually they'd be right on their heels if any one of them was threatened.

When he reached Zoro's cell, which was more of an iron-clad room, he noticed that the young man was, indeed, still in there. Smoker had expected him to break loose the second Smoker wasn't watching. "Oi, guard." Smoker directed his words toward the guard in front of the door to Zoro's cell. The guard raised his hand to his head. "He hasn't made an attempt to escape or kill anyone?" The guard clicked his heels, standing even more uptight than before. "Sir, no sir! We kept him at gunpoint until approaching 4:20 am last night, after which we drugged him with sedatives, sir!" Smoker grunted in acknowledge. It was probably for the best, or they'd have lost quite a few men.

Smoker entered the cell, feeling unusually chilly. The room didn't have any windows, but it did have iron walls, so it was colder than the rest of the rooms. Smoker turned the single light on, a naked light bulb in the middle of the room, and found right away that something was off. First of all, his so-er, Roronoa was still sleeping. (Smoker refused to relate to him as 'son' just yet.) That wasn't all that unusual, the man had a record of sleeping almost as bad as Firefist Ace's, although not quite. Peaceful breathing filled the room. However, he had dark bruises on his body, and… was that a black eye? For some reason Smoker didn't think about at the time, this infuriated him. He slammed the door back, leaving Zoro to his sleep in the cell, and turned to the guard again. "What happened to the brat?" he asked. The guard flinched a bit at Smoker's harsh tone. "We asked him about Monkey D. Luffy, sir, but he wouldn't tell, so we roughened him up a bit." The marine stopped when he saw the colonel's face scrunched in anger. Smoker bit down hard on the tips of his cigars, fists trembling and smoking.

"We do NOT torture our prisoners! We use mental 'roughing up' and psychology or we wait for them to break on their own! You did not have the authority to do this, and you have no right to disobey the rules!" Smoker shouted in the terrified marine's face. The guard stuttered out some apologies and excuses, before he was sent off by Smoker. The green-and-silverhaired man took a deep breath. Damn, he was losing his cool way too often recently. This was the third time he blew up in two days. Unacceptable.

But something about seeing the kid, that was indeed _his _kid, tied up and bruised, and learning he had been beaten, touched a nerve in Smoker. Even though he didn't know the guy, and had never spent more than a day with him, he felt somewhat - an he absolutely hated to admit it - _protective _of the damn, cocky, arrogant pirate brat. However, these feelings had to go, if they were going to make him lose sight of his job like that. Just because they were related by blood, did not mean they had to have a father-son relationship. Taking yet another deep puff of his cigars, Smoker went back inside to Zoro, who was now awake. Smoker strolled over, successfully ignoring the bruises and chains. Truth was, Zoro ignored them too. He'd been trough way worse, after all. "Ready to talk, kid?" Smoker asked him. Zoro mumbles something incoherent, so Smoker had to lean in to hear him. "What was that?"

All Smoker's eyes managed to register next was a blur of brown, the jingle of chains rattled and numbing pain on his wrist. The pain took all thought from him, his mind went to a hazy state as he felt himself collapse on the floor. When he managed to open his eyes, he saw Zoro standing over him, wrists free of any cuffs. Smoker didn't need to glance down. Zoro had used the seastone handcuffs, which were meant to restrain him further, on the Devil fruit user Smoker, rendering him powerless.

"Thanks for taking care of that guard for me. Now I don't have to kill him." Zoro said as he retrieved keys from Smoker's pocket. Although Smoker was killing Zoro in his mind, cussing and swearing, he couldn't move a muscle now. Damn seastone. Zoro got the keys and chuckled. He waved Smoker a thanks before standing up, listening for any movement outside before moving to open the door. He reached for the handle, but paused and turned to Smoker. "That information about our relation stays between us. I don't need anyone to know, and neither do you. We'll just pretend we never knew. Deal?" Smoker couldn't answer, but Zoro didn't need one. Neither wanted any complications about their now-discovered connection. Zoro opened the door, seeing no one outside, and one last time, turned to Smoker; and smiled.

"You know, I could imagine a worse father to have. Later, Smoker." and with that, he ran out the door.

Smoker felt embarrassed, lying there like a fish out of water, unable to move, and feeling silly he had to chase the guard away exactly when he was needed. Damn him and his mood swings. Damn that pup, Roronoa Zoro. Damn it all to hell.

Although; Smoker didn't say it out loud, but the thought was there….

He could think of a worse son, too.

~*AFTERWORD*~

"_Oh, Zoro, you're back?" Luffy asked his first mate as he came climbing up the ship. They had returned the previous evening, finding a Zoroless ship. Usopp and Chopper panicked, Nami and Sanji were annoyed and Robin was amused, but upon asking Luffy if they should look, he answered with what he thought was an obvious answer. "Zoro can handle it, I'm sure. Let's go to sleep for now." _

_Zoro cracked his shoulders "Yeah, I had a little run-in with the marines. We all stocked up?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded, but asked back. "What marines? Was it Smokey?" Zoro halted at the nickname, but confirmed it nonetheless. "Aw, I'd have wanted to say hi! Smokey's not that bad, y'know?" Luffy mused out loud. Zoro smiled despite himself. "No, he's not that bad." Luffy sat up and grinned at Zoro, a grin that was never good news. "Ne, Zoro, you know you two look a lot alike? Wouldn't it be super weird if he was like your long lost uncle or something?" Zoro paled. Luffy saw he had struck something and laughed loudly, making some seagulls fly squawking away._

"_Luffy, say that again and I'll bash your head in." _

_Luffy just laughed even more, and Zoro couldn't help but laugh a little bit along, until their moment was interrupted by Sanji's voice calling for lunch and Luffy's cries of joy._

_***END***_

**Well, wasn't that ending short and fluffy? Come on, I can't be the only one who thinks Smoker and Zoro look like father and son! Just look at them! (And now that you've read this, you can't un-read it! You'll never look at Smoker and Zoro the same way again, mwahahah!) **

**The first time Smoker appeared, I confused him with Zoro, thinking "Since when does Zoro smoke?" Then I realized they weren't the same person, so BAM! He's definitely Zoro's dad. Sure makes things interesting for Tashigi, no~? ;3**


End file.
